Underprologue/Bosses
If you want to add more bosses to the game, make sure that they fit in with the story. Meriel Fought a little way into the Ruins. Story Meriel is the sister of Toriel, the queen of the Underground, and lives in the ruins. She wishes to pursue a career as a writer. She first meets the player a little way into the Ruins, and upon hearing from Toriel about Chara over the phone, she wishes that the player won't fall to the same fate that Chara did. She then battles the player, in order to prove that they are strong enough to survive. If the player kills Meriel, she wishes the best for them in her last moments. If they spare her, she can later be seen at a household near the end of the Ruins, offering a Butterscotch Cinammon Pie that Toriel made the last time she visited her. Attacks Note that all of Meriel's attacks become weaker the lower the player's health is. *Fireball Mist: Small fireballs descend from the top of the Bullet Board. *Fireball Spiral: Slowly revolving fireballs spread out of the centre of the Bullet Board in sets of four. *Fireball Pillar: Dense streams of fireballs form patterns across the Bullet Board. *Fireball Rain: A large fireball slides across the top of the Bullet Board, creating small fireballs which then fly at the player's soul. Act Menu *Check (LV 2, 300 HP, 4 ATK, 5 DEF) *Talk (Meriel ignores the player the first few times. Eventually, upon hearing that the player doesn't want to fight, Meriel's ATK and DEF will go down by 1 each) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Meriel's HP to 0. You won't be able to obtain Butterscotch Cinammon Pie if you do this. *Pacifist: Keep on sparing Meriel until she stops attacking. Petal Fought right at the end of the Ruins. Story Petal is the result of Chara's soul enchanting a blue flower. She first meets the player at the end of the Ruins, begging them not to leave. If the player tries to kill her, she escapes just after they reduce her health to 0. If they spare her, however, she will start crying and escape shortly after. Attacks *Friendliness Pellets: Creates small petals above the Bullet Board and has them fly at the player. *Friendliness Blooms: Columns of petals that cover half the vertical height of the Bullet Board slide from right to left or left to right along the floor or roof of the board. *Friendliness Ring: Creates eight petals in a ring and has four fly inwards, followed by the other four. *Friendliness Snare: Creates a dense ring of blue petals (which can be dodged by standing motionless) or orange petals (which can be dodged if you keep moving) and has them close in on the player. *Friendliness Barrage: Used as a final attack. First, she shoots petals directly at the player, followed by three spreads of petals and a couple of petal rings which close in on the player. She then creates patterns of petals as obstacles on the corners of the bullet board, then has them vanish and shoots a stream of petals at the player. The next part of the attack consists of petals falling from the top of the board and then being shot horizontally from the sides. For her next move, she has petals fly from the left to the right of the board, then shoots three rings of petals and finally one massive petal. Act Menu *Check (LV 3, 420 HP, 5 ATK, 4 DEF) *Plead (Petal will lower her attack power the first two times. After that, she doesn't care) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Petal's HP to 0, then survive Friendliness Barrage. *Pacifist: Don't attack Petal until she chooses to unleash Friendliness Barrage. Then, she stops attacking and can be spared. Papyrus Fought near the end of Snowdin. Story Papyrus is a skeleton who, despite his dream to join the Royal Guard, has a love for cooking spaghetti. He also has a brother named Sans. Papyrus is initially only mentioned by Sans, although several of his puzzles have been laid out across Snowdin. When the player encounters Papyrus, he intends to capture them and turn them in to Asgore. When this fails, however, he becomes friends with the player (assuming you don't kill him) and invites them to come to his house. Attacks Note that your soul is blue throughout the entire battle. While your soul is blue, instead of moving around freely with the stylus you must use the Circle Pad to move left and right and press A to jump. *Bones: Bones slide in from the right of the Bullet Board to the left in order to form platforming puzzles. *Blue Bones: A huge number of blue bones slide in from both sides of the Bullet Board. Stand motionless to avoid this attack. *Bone Spikes: Spikes protrude from the floor of the Bullet Board in pairs, then retract shortly after. An exclamation mark briefly appears before spikes emerge at that location. *Bone Needles: Bone needles are shot straight from the right of the Bullet Board to the left, while more bone needles get tossed at the player in an arc pattern. *My Special Attack: Used as a final attack. First, water droplets fall down from the top of the Bullet Board. Small flames then appear in a similar manner to the spikes. After that, a column of spaghetti falls down, followed by a column of pasta sauce. Herbs then slowly drop down into the Bullet Board. Finally, a large spoon appears, sweeping the floor twice, and to finish the attack a fork appears to stab the player. Act Menu *Check (LV 6, 650 HP, 5 ATK, 6 DEF) *Chat (The player cannot hang out with Papyrus unless they do this at least once. Doing this will also change some of the dialogue in the battle) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Papyrus' HP to 0. Papyrus will use My Special Attack when his HP gets to a low enough value, after which he gives the player one final chance to accept his mercy. *Pacifist: Don't attack Papyrus until he gets bored and uses My Special Attack. It then becomes possible to spare him. *Betrayal: Don't attack Papyrus until he uses My Special Attack, then attack him. Dummy Ghost Fought midway into Waterfall. Story This is the result of a dummy getting possessed by a ghost. He wrongly accuses the player of being a bad person if they are doing a pacifist run, and if they are doing a genocide run he judges his opinion on them based on what everyone else says about them. During the battle, he ends up accidentally triggering an explosion which destroys the cave where the battle takes place. The player can choose to save him or escape without him - if they save the dummy, he goes off to a new cave. Attacks Note that the Dummy Ghost cannot be damaged, with the fight progressing based on the buildup of wool and later explosions. *Dummies: Summons Dummies around the sides of the Bullet Board, which shoot cotton wool that builds up outside the Bullet Board. *Dummy Bots: After enough wool builds up, Dummy Ghost fires his dummies and summons Dummy Bots who shoot missiles, which home in on the player for a while. They create explosions which light the wool. *I've Got Knives: Once all of the wool catches fire, Dummy Ghost fires his dummy bots and exchanges them for knives. Knives fly individually across the Bullet Board in several patterns. The number of knives he has remaining is displayed on the top right. After one use of this attack, the dummy admits that he's out of knives, just as the cave starts exploding. Act Menu *Check (LV 9, 500 HP, 6 ATK, 5 DEF) *Question (Dummy Ghost ignores all of your questions. Nobody is happy with this) Routes *Genocide: When the cave explodes, choose to leave the dummy behind. *Pacifist: When the cave explodes, choose to save the dummy. Undyne Fought at the end of Waterfall. Story Undyne is the head of the Royal Guard and friends with Papyrus. When she first meets the player, she starts reciting the story of her people, only to realise she has no reason to tell this story to the person who is standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams. After Undyne is spared, the player can go to see her at her house, and later at Papyrus' house when the two attempt to make spaghetti. Attacks At any time during one of her attacks, Undyne may change the player's soul colour between green and red. While your soul is green, use the D-Pad to move your shield in order to block incoming projectiles. *Small Spears: Used while your soul is green. Spears fly in from all four directions and must be blocked. Blue spears are normal, red spears are fast and yellow spears change their path on the way to the player. *Large Spears: Used while your soul is red. Spears appear outside the Bullet Board and fly at the player. *Spear Spike: Used while your soul is red. Spears emerge from the floor of the Bullet Board and shoot up to its ceiling. *Spear Spiral: Used while your soul is red. Rings of six spears each appear and close in on the player. *Undyne the Undying: Used if the player kills Undyne. Undyne comes back from the dead and bombards the player with a wide variety of nonstop attacks, then stops attacking and gives the player the choice of killing or sparing her. Act Menu *Check (LV 11, 1500 HP, 7 ATK, 6 DEF) *Challenge (increases the speed of Undyne's attacks) *Plead (reduces the speed of Undyne's attacks) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Undyne's HP to 0, survive Undyne the Undying and then land one more attack. *Pacifist: Survive for a long enough number of turns. Undyne then decides that she doesn't really want to fight and will spare the player. *Fighting Back: Reduce Undyne's HP to 0, survive Undyne the Undying and then spare her. Mettaton (Quiz Show) "Fought" upon entering Alphys' Lab, at the start of Hotland. Story Mettaton is a robot created by Dr. Alphys as a sort of robotic TV star. Mettaton, however, went berserk and started wandering around looking for someone to act for. Once the player arrives at Alphys' Lab, Mettaton suddenly appears, interrupting the player's discussion with Alphys by hosting an irrelevant quiz show. Attacks Below are a list of questions Mettaton asks. Move to an answer to choose it. If you get a question wrong, Mettaton uses a random attack. #True or false: You get money for answering correctly. (Answer: False) #Who does Dr. Alphys currently work for? (Answer: Asgore Dreemurr) #Two robots, Mettaton A and Mettaton B, are similtaneously built by two scientists, Alphys A and Alphys B. Mettaton A and Mettaton B both need 100 parts. Alphys A finds 6 parts for Mettaton B every 10 minutes, while Alphys B finds 3 parts for Mettaton A every 5 minutes. If both scientists started searching for parts at 10:00 and it is now 10:30, how many parts do they still need in order to finish both robots? (Answer: 164) #What is Mettaton's favourite colour? (Answer: Yellow) #What is the name of Mettaton's possible future brand? (Answer: MTT Brand) #Where are you now? (Answer: Any of Hotland, The Underground, Alphys' Lab and Planet Earth) #How many numbers in the name Mettaton? (Answer: 0) #What adaption is the anime "Mew Mew Kissie Cutie" getting this year? (Alphys answers this one for you) #Who is Dr. Alphys' best friend? (Answer: Any of Undyne, Papyrus, The Human and Mettaton) #True or false: You will see me again. (Answer: True) Below are Mettaton's possible attacks if you get a question wrong. *MTT Brand Fire: Shoots a flamethrower that follows your Soul for a couple of seconds. *MTT Brand Missiles: Shoots an array of lock-on missiles. *MTT Brand Laser: Shoots a laser which bounces off the edges of the Bullet Board. Act Menu *Check (LV 13, 2000 HP, 8 ATK, 255 DEF) *Cheer (raises the MTT Happiness Level by 1) *Heckle (lowers the MTT Happiness Level by 1) Routes *Neutral: Survive until the quiz ends. Mettaton (Cooking Show) "Fought" midway through Hotland. Story A little while into Hotland, the player encounters Mettaton, wearing a chef's hat. He then forces both the player and Alphys to star on his new cooking show, where they cook Chocolate Cookies (in a Pacifist run) or Blueberry Muffins (in a Genocide run). However, the recipe proves to be a huge failure thanks to the oven exploding. Attacks If the player is too slow in performing the actions required during these "attacks", Mettaton will unleash toned-down versions of his fire, missile and laser attacks. *Step 1: Mettaton tasks the player with collecting a container of butter, operating a crane to take off the lid, taking 200g of butter from the container and putting it in a bowl, then moving the bowl along a conveyer belt into a microwave, which must be set to cook for one minute on full power. *Step 2: Mettaton tasks the player with operating a crane to take 150g of flour and then putting it in with the butter. *Step 3: Mettaton tasks the player with sliding the bowl left and right to collect 200g of the sugar which he sprinkles into the Bullet Board. *Step 4: Mettaton tasks the player with tricking two eggs that have minds of their own into cracking after repeated failed slam attacks. *Step 5: With all the ingredients in the bowl, Mettaton uses a giant fork to stir the mixture, but may hit the player if they're not careful. Eventually, he will drop some chocolate/blueberries into the bowl, with these serving as additional obstacles. *Step 6: The player must go into the bowl to collect a dollop of mixture and put it on some baking paper (for Chocolate Cookies) or in cake cases (for Blueberry Muffins). Once they have finished must then slide the tray into an oven with a conveyer belt and operate the Cooking Wheel by spinning it around rapidly. Act Menu *Check (LV 13, 2000 HP, 8 ATK, 255 DEF) *Cheer (raises the MTT Happiness Level by 1) *Heckle (lowers the MTT Happiness Level by 1) Routes *Neutral: Survive until the recipe is finished. Spidress Fought near the end of Hotland. Story Spidress is the niece of Muffet, who runs the Spider Bake Sales seen throughout the game. When Spidress encounters the player, she thinks that they hates spiders and ties them in her web (thus rendering the Fight button unusable throughout her battle). At the end of the battle, she receives a letter from Muffet, confirming that the player would never hurt a single spider. Spidress then spares the player. Attacks This battle uses the Purple Soul, thus restricting the player's movement to a set of rails, which Spidress may switch between three horizontal rails and five vertical rails at the end of any attack. *Tea: Sends drops of tea sliding along the rails. *Cookies: Sends cookies sliding along the rails. *Brownies: Sends brownies sliding along the rails. *Pastry: Sends pastry balls sliding along the rails. *Cake: Sends slices of cake sliding along the rails. *Order Up: Uses a mixture of all five attacks listed above as usual, but has spiders appear to pick them up and take them away partway through their travel, and changes the rail format halfway through. Used at three points throughout the fight, getting more extreme each time. Act Menu *Check (LV 15, 2500 HP, 7 ATK, -95 DEF) *Pay (sacrifice a small sum of money to reduce Spidress' ATK for one turn) *Struggle (use this three times in a row to get a discount with the "Pay" action) Routes *Genocide: Survive until Spidress receives the letter from Muffet (after the third use of "Order Up"), then attack her. *Pacifist: Survive until Spidress receives the letter from Muffet, then spare her. Mettaton X Fought at the end of the CORE, found at the end of Hotland. Story After forcing the player to solve ridiculous puzzles, Mettaton meets the player again at the exit to the lab, albeit looking less like a box and more like a fashion model. After asking what they love most about him, Mettaton tells them to stand still while he murders them. After the battle, Mettaton malfunctions and falls apart. Alphys then shows up and, after pointing out that she never gave Mettaton a soul, decides to make a new Mettaton, which she succeeds in doing by the end of the game. Attacks The entire battle against Mettaton consists of one massive attack - listed below are the parts of this attack. Note that if the unseen "MTT Happiness Level" went into negative numbers, this battle becomes a lot harder, with all of the attacks being changed to their "Neo versions". Throughout the battle, the player uses the Yellow Soul, allowing them to move with the Circle Pad and shoot projectiles with R. #Mettaton creates several targets to mark out a series of explosion attacks. Neo version creates twice as many explosions. #Mettaton fires three reflective lasers. Neo version shoots faster lasers. #Mettaton has missiles rain down on the player. Neo version has the missiles explode in a larger area. #Mettaton shoots a flamethrower which follows the player. Neo version makes the flamethrower faster. #Mettaton summons blocks which fall down and can be destroyed with projectiles. Neo version mixes in large blocks which take several hits to destroy. #Mettaton creates a group of little robots which throw hearts and can be destroyed with projectiles. Neo version includes large robots which take several hits to destroy. #Mettaton creates walls of three spaces each - one space consists of a bomb that explodes if shot, launching beams vertically and diagonally, while the other spaces are taken up by blocks which can only be destroyed by activating the bomb in the wall. Neo version makes each wall four spaces long as opposed to three spaces long. #Mettaton launches rings of eight electric projectiles each. Neo version has each ring consist of twelve projectiles. #Mettaton creates a disco ball which shoots rotating laser beams. Shoot the ball to change the colours of the lasers between white and blue. Neo version adds orange to the colours available to the disco ball's lasers. #Mettaton has squares of lightning bolts slide in from outside the bullet board in various patterns. Neo version is slightly faster than the normal version. #Mettaton summons a horde of objects including blocks, lightning bolts, heart-throwing robots and upgrades to your attacks - more specifically, fire upgrades increase the number of shots per button press, lightning upgrades increase the speed of the shots and ice upgrades increase firing rate. Neo version mixes in larger blocks and robots along with clusters of lightning bolts. #Mettaton creates several bombs which explode if not destroyed within three seconds, launching beams vertically and horizontally. Neo version creates more bombs. #Mettaton creates a large group of heart-throwing robots. Neo version gives each robot a chance to become larger and more durable. #Mettaton summons a rain of missiles to attack the player. Neo version has the missiles explode in a larger area. #Mettaton creates a ring of energy spheres which shoot lasers in sequence. Neo version makes the projectiles faster. #Mettaton summons a large robot called "Mettatron". Mettatron can summon missiles, shoot rings of electricity, launch flames after charging up and create spheres which shoot lasers directly at the player's soul. He may also summon a group of small heart-throwing robots and lower all of the player's upgrade levels by one. Deplete Mettatron's health by attacking him - once Mettatron runs out of health, the battle is over. Neo version gives Mettatron a bit more health and has him attack more frequently. Act Menu (only available with a cheating device) *Check (LV 16, 3000 HP, 9 ATK, -255 DEF) Routes *Genocide: Survive the Neo version of the battle. *Pacifist: Survive the battle. Maria Fought near the start of New Home. Story Maria is a gothic mermaid-like creature in a wedding dress who serves as Asgore's maid. Upon encountering the player, she is terrified that they'll want to be her friend (even if you're doing a Genocide run) and attacks them, although she has a change of heart after realising that the player doesn't want to fight. Attacks Uniquely, Maria can fill the Bullet Board up with water at certain intervals, lowering the speed of everything in the water. *Overture: Performs Red Fish and Red Turtle back-to-back in a fully submerged Bullet Board. Used as the first attack, coming before the player's first turn. *Red Fish: Fish fly left and right from the walls of the Bullet Board. Uses a Red Soul. *Red Turtle: A turtle chases after the player's Soul. Uses a Red Soul. *Blue Fish: Fish fly across the Bullet Board from right to left. The player must collect three orbs to end this attack. Uses a Blue Soul. *Blue Turtle: The player has a time limit to get to the far right side of the screen, using turtles as platforms while avoiding the coral-like obstacle on the floor. Uses a Blue Soul. *Green Fish: Fish fly at the player from all four directions. Green fish are normal, blue fish are fast, pink fish perform a half turn, orange fish and yellow fish perform quarter turns and purple fish can perform several turns before reaching you. Uses a Green Soul. *Green Turtle: Turtles fly diagonally at the player's soul. To block these attacks, point in one of two required directions and turn towards the turtle in question at the last second. Green turtles are normal, pink turtles perform a half turn and orange and yellow turtles perform quarter turns. Uses a Green Soul. *Purple Fish: Fish fly across the rails (either four horizontal or six vertical), with dark-coloured fish turning around and coming back to where they came from. Uses a Purple Soul. *Purple Turtle: Turtles zigzag across the Bullet Board (which features either four horizontal rails or six vertical rails). Uses a Purple Soul. *Yellow Fish: Fish swim down, forming barricades that must be shot down. Large fish burst to reveal four small fish after being shot twice. Uses a Yellow Soul. *Yellow Turtle: Turtles appear, throwing homing coral projectiles. Shoot them to defeat them. Large turtles burst to reveal four small turtles after being shot twice and launch three projectiles at once. Uses a Yellow Soul. *Aria: Uses all of her attacks in quick succession. Used if you don't attack her for a certain number of consecutive turns. Act Menu *Check (LV 18, 3300 HP, 10 ATK, -10 DEF) *Talk (does nothing until after she uses Aria) *Flirt (does nothing) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Maria's HP to 0. *Pacifist: Survive Aria, then talk to her six times and spare her. *Betrayal: Meet the requirement to spare her, then attack her. Asgore Fought as the first part of the final boss. Story Asgore is the king of the underground who, after the death of his son, declared a war on the humans. This disgusted his wife, Toriel, forcing her to move to a new home (in the game's ending, this is revealed to be Meriel's home). Despite his intentions to gather seven human souls in order to become godlike, Asgore treats the player kindly when they come to his home. When the player leaves his home through the back exit, they see Asgore, who tells them that if they have any unfinished business, they should do what they must. After the battle against Asgore, he states that he means no ill and only wishes to see his son again. The player is then given the option to kill or spare him. Attacks Uniquely, Asgore's attacks only kill the player if they're on 1 HP. *Goodbye: Destroys the Mercy button. *King of Flame: Partial circles of fireballs close in on the centre of the Bullet Board. *King of Blaze: A section of the Bullet Board flashes red, and a tornado of fireballs appears in that area before vanishing. This attack is then repeated up to four times. *King of Burning: Exclamation marks appear in patterns all over the Bullet Board, with each exclamation mark turning into a damaging fireball. *King of Heat: Large, slowly revolving fireballs spread out from the centre of the Bullet Board in sets of four. *King of Pyromancy: A large fireball slides across the top of the Bullet Board, creating small fireballs which then fly at the player's soul, while a second large fireball slides across the floor of the Bullet Board in the same fashion. *King of Souls: Asgore's eyes flash several times. He then creates waves of fire that cover the entire Bullet Board. Every blue flash symbolises an attack you can avoid by staying still, while every orange flash symbolises an attack you can avoid if you keep moving. Act Menu In addition to what is listed here, eating a Butterscotch Cinammon Pie will lower his ATK and DEF by 1 each. *Check (LV 19, 3500 HP, 10 ATK, 10 DEF) *Talk (does nothing the first few times. Eventually, after you tell Asgore to stop fighting, his ATK and DEF go down by 1 each) Routes *Genocide: Reduce Asgore's HP to 0, then choose to kill him. *Pacifist: Reduce Asgore's HP to 0, then choose to spare him. Flowey Fought as the second part of the final boss in a Pacifist run. Story Flowey is the result of Asriel's soul enchanting a golden flower. He initially appears in a pot in Asgore's home, but after the battle against Asgore he emerges from a flower bed and attacks the player (the reason varies depending on how many monsters you killed). Right near the end of the battle, Petal suddenly appears and takes a fatal blow, but recognises Flowey as Asriel in her last moments. This causes Flowey to start crying, after which he tells the player to take his Soul and leave the underground, despite knowing that he can't control his actions without a Soul. Attacks Note that it is impossible to deal damage to Flowey in this battle. *Shock Break: Formations of lightning bolts strike the Bullet Board, with each bolt marked out by an exclamation mark. Grows more powerful the more times it is used. *Star Blaze: Comets strike the Bullet Board, releasing rings of stars. Grows more powerful the more times it is used. *Light Slice: Pillars of light appear to the sides of the Bullet Board, with each sweeping one half of the board's horizontal length. Grows more powerful the more times it is used. *Colour Blast: Shoots rainbow-coloured projectiles in spreads, then finishes the attack with a rainbow-coloured energy beam. Grows more powerful the more times it is used. *Finale: Used as a final attack. The player's soul becomes rainbow-coloured, granting them gradual health regeneration, and Flowey launches several attacks, including spreads of rainbow projectiles, lightning strikes, stars that fall down onto the player and light that forms damaging patterns. Throughout this attack, the player must find the coloured hearts that appear all across the board to fill the Emotion Meter. Once it's fully charged, Flowey summons a huge array of petals, which he then uses to launch a noticeably faster version of Petal's "Friendliness Barrage". He then tries to launch one final attack, only for Petal to stop it. Act Menu *Check (LV 20, 6000 HP, 10 ATK, -30 DEF) *Hope (restores 1 HP and reduces all damage taken this turn by 1) *Dream (restores 1 HP and fills in the empty spaces of your inventory with "Last Dreams") Routes *Pacifist: Survive until Flowey uses "Finale". Ancient Genocide Fought as the second part of the final boss in a Genocide run. Story Appearing as a single eye surrounded by intricate patterns, this ghostly creature fancies himself as a "Genocidal Maniac" and, upon reading the player's mind, states that he can't allow another Genocidal Maniac to run around freely, thus triggering the battle. Attacks Ancient Genocide cannot be attacked due to an energy barrier, and while his attacks are very weak, they ignore invincibility frames, which adds to the damage received. Also unique to the battle is the fact he can use three attacks in one turn, and that all of his attacks power up after a certain point. Below is a list of "ordinary" attacks... *Bullets: Creates targets, then shoots bullets at those targets, sometimes in spreads of three. These bullets bounce off the floor of the Bullet Board. Powered up version shoots faster bullets. *Nodes: Creates nodes which shoot bullets at the player. Powered up version shoots more bullets per node. *Lasers: Creates a line across the Bullet Board, then has a laser fly across that line. Powered up version offers less time before the laser. Below are specific attacks based on the colour of his eye, which changes every turn... *Blue: Shoots a dense ring of blue bullets that can be avoided by standing still. Powered up version shoots two rings in quick succession. *Red: Repeatedly shoots red bullets in rings of three. Powered up version shoots five bullets at a time. *Purple: Shoots several large clusters of purple bullets. Powered up version increases the projectile speed. *Orange: Shoots two spiralling streams of orange bullets that can be avoided if you keep moving. Powered up version shoots four streams of bullets. Below are his magic attacks... *Fire: Summons two fireballs which revolve around in a circular path, eventually merging and launching a ring of small fireballs. Powered up version creates four fireballs and has the ring of fireballs fly faster. *Water: Lines flash all across the Bullet Board. Water then splashes across where the lines were. Powered up version has every hit happen at once, rather than happening in a sequence. *Thunder: A lightning bolt strikes, creating an orb which shoots several spreads of three bullets each at the player, before shooting four lasers at varying angles. Powered up version shoots bullets in spreads of four and ends with six lasers. *Earth: Creates rocks that form patterns across the Bullet Board before exploding. Powered up version creates much larger rocks. *Wind: Creates a brief visual indicator, then sends a massive whirlwind across the indicated area. Powered up version creates two whirlwinds in a row. *Ice: Summons several snowballs which fly towards the player one by one. Powered up version has the snowballs fly faster and increases the number shot. Finally, these are "special attacks" used periodically in the battle... *You Only Look Human: Launches several bullets, along with a few nodes and lasers, while using Blue, Red, Purple and Orange, in that order. *Don't Come Back: Used if the player attempts to spare Ancient Genocide. Launches a massive, unavoidable shockwave that deals a guaranteed 100 damage. *Why Won't You Stop Fighting: Simply launches all of his powered-up attacks in a random order. *I Deserved This: Used upon death. Explodes, launching several plumes of fire which reduce the player to 1 HP on contact. Act Menu *Check (LV 20, 7000 HP, 1 ATK, -99999 DEF) Routes *Genocide: Survive until he uses Why Won't You Stop Fighting. Ancient Genocide will then fall asleep, disabling his barrier and allowing you to kill him.